At present when an envelope tied by one of its poles to a structure is being deployed, the deployment is carried out such that the envelope extends totally along the structure. Accordingly only the side of the structure connected to the pole will be protected by this envelope. In the same manner, accessibility inside the volume bounded by this envelope is only through one side of this structure.
The present invention provides a method to automatically deploy an airtight envelope around an object, in particular an object subjected to comparatively low aerodynamic stresses, for instance an orbiting satellite.
Another object of the invention is to put a rigid structure radially around an object.
Another object is to provide compact and reduced-weight equipment which can be easily transported to carry out the above method.